Barbie Movies Wiki
Welcome to the Barbie Movies Wiki! This is an English-language wiki that . The Barbie Movies Wiki aims to be an up-to-date source for information about the Barbie movies, and also the shorts, web shows, stage shows, and symphony performances Barbie stars in. Before editing, read the ' '. If you need help, ask one of the administrators - XTinkerBellx, Corinne D'Arcy, Cynthia Selahblue, and Manu962. This wiki contains spoilers. Barbie_Princess_Popstar_logo.png|The Princess & The Popstar|link=Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar|linktext=Read about the latest CGI movie. Barbie Dreamhouse Group Shot.jpg|Life in the Dreamhouse|link=Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse|linktext=Read about season 1 of the reality show. Barbie_Presents_Thumbelina.png|Barbie Presents Thumbelina|link=Barbie Presents Thumbelina|linktext="Even the smallest person can make a big difference." Rapunzel art.png|Rapunzel|link=Rapunzel|linktext="Let down your hair!" Barbie is a virtual actress who has starred in many popular movies for over ten years. Her first feature movie was Barbie in the Nutcracker in 2001. Barbie was voiced by Kelly Sheridan until Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale in 2010. Mattel, Barbie's manufacturer, wanted a modern, fashionable approach to the movies, as they had previously been based on fairytales or stories about princesses. Kelly Sheridan was fired, as Mattel wanted a new voice to match their new direction. In 2011, Barbie: Princess Charm School was released. This was the beginning of Mattel's modern fairytales, which includes Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 and Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar. As of Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2, Kelly Sheridan has returned to voice Barbie. Barbie_in_the_Nutcracker_Classic_Cover.png|link=Barbie in the Nutcracker Barbie_as_Rapunzel_Classic_Cover.png|link=Barbie as Rapunzel Barbie_of_Swan_Lake_Classic_Cover.png|link=Barbie of Swan Lake Barbie_as_The_Princess_and_the_Pauper_Classic_Cover.png|link=Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper Barbie_Fairytopia_Classic_Cover.png|link=Barbie Fairytopia Barbie_and_the_Magic_of_Pegasus_Classic_Cover.png|link=Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus The_Barbie_Diaries_Cover.png|link=The Barbie Diaries Barbie_Mermaidia_Classic_Cover.png|link=Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia Barbie_in_The_12_Dancing_Princesses_Classic_Cover.png|link=Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Barbie_Magic_of_the_Rainbow_Classic_Cover.png|link=Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow Barbie_as_The_Island_Princess_Classic_Cover.png|link=Barbie as The Island Princess Barbie_Mariposa_Classic_Cover.png|link=Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends Barbie_&_The_Diamond_Castle_Classic_Cover.png|link=Barbie & The Diamond Castle Barbie_in_A_Christmas_Carol_Classic_Cover.png|link=Barbie in A Christmas Carol Barbie_Presents_Thumbelina_Classic_Cover.png|link=Barbie Presents Thumbelina Barbie_and_The_Three_Musketeers_Classic_Cover.png|link=Barbie and The Three Musketeers Barbie_in_A_Mermaid_Tale_Classic_Cover.png|link=Barbie in A Mermaid Tale Barbie_A_Fashion_Fairytale.jpg|link=Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale Barbie_A_Fairy_Secret_Classic_Cover.png|link=Barbie: A Fairy Secret Barbie Princess Charm School DVD.jpg|link=Barbie: Princess Charm School Barbie A Perfect Christmas US DVD cover.png|link=Barbie: A Perfect Christmas Barbie_in_A_Mermaid_Tale_2_Cover.jpg|link=Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 Barbie_The_Princess_&_The_Popstar_Cover.jpg|link=Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar Which Fairytopia movie is your favorite? Barbie Fairytopia Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends *Did you know that the character Princess Miranda from Barbie: Princess Charm School is based on a real girl? To start a new article, just enter the title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create New Article A special shoutout to the users that have made over 100 edits! *BarbieRosella *RevLovejoy *Lewis Carroll *VioletDancer12 *ToonCreator *Barbie1928 *Fatimah Buzdar *EloiseWinx *45arumem *DOBMALIN Note: This does not include administrators. Barbie in the Nutcracker | Barbie as Rapunzel | Barbie of Swan Lake | Barbie in The Princess and the Pauper | Barbie Fairytopia | Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia | Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow | Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends | Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus | Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses | The Barbie Diaries | Barbie as The Island Princess | Barbie in A Christmas Carol | Barbie & The Diamond Castle | Barbie Presents Thumbelina | Barbie and The Three Musketeers | Barbie in A Mermaid Tale | Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale | Barbie: A Fairy Secret | Barbie: Princess Charm School | Barbie: A Perfect Christmas | Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 | Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Browse